Free
by SBScofield
Summary: Starts at the end of season 5 and tells the story of their lives from that moment.
1. Chapter 1

"Love you"

"I love you too" Linc replied, walking to where Sheba sat with Sara and Mike.

Michael looked down at his family, sitting together, happy. Finally, free. He smiled, knowing there was nothing better in the world than this feeling, their whole lives ahead of them, watching his son grow up, sharing his life with the woman he loves, with his brother, who finally had someone to call his. He watched as Sara whispered something into Mike's ear, Mike grinned, grabbed the ball out of her hands and ran towards Michael.

"Can we play soccer please?" Mike asked, grinning at his father.

"Of course, kiddo." Michael stood up, ruffled Mike's hair and ran about 10 yards ahead, beckoning for Mike to pass the ball. They passed the ball between them for a while, Michael letting Mike tackle him and even score the odd goal. He looked back to his family smiling at them, as they walked over to join in.

Half an hour later they were all tired and decided it was time to return home. Linc gave Sara, Mike and Michael a hug, before taking Sheba's hand and heading off. Once they had left, Michael picked up Mike in one arm, put his other arm around Sara and they walked home, Mike excitedly telling them about all his favourite things that day. He was excited he'd get to see cousin LJ tomorrow, that he's getting better at soccer and how he absolutely loved his chocolate ice cream.

They arrived back at their home, Michael sitting with Mike at their kitchen table while Sara cooked them dinner. Mike was taking an advanced maths class, so they looked over his homework together, Michael helping him count fractions on a number line.

"I'm so proud of you Mike, you've done so well, and not just with school, you've been so brave through all of this"

"Thank you" Mike smiled shyly, looking to his father, "I had to be, for mummy, she needed me"

Michael grinned at Mike, then at Sara, both of them looking at him adoringly. Sara walked over and kissed them both on the forehead, before dishing up dinner. They sat down together eating, listening to Mike explain fractions further, excited to be learning more. Once finished, Sara cleaned up while Michael took Mike upstairs to get ready for bed. Michael picked him up, tucked him into bed and sat next to him, reading a short story. Mike was nearly asleep when it was finished. Michael quietly turned off the light and kissed him gently on the forehead.

"I love you Mike" he said.

"I love you too, Daddy" Mike replied. Tears welled in Michael's eyes, the first time his son had called him Daddy, the first time he told him he loved him.

"Sweet dreams" Michael whispered, as he shut the door to and walked back to his wife. She was sat on the sofa in silence waiting for him.

"Mike, he called me Dad, and he told me he loves me. Such a feeling, isn't it?"

"It's honestly the best thing" Sara smiled, inviting Michael to sit with her.

They just sat there quietly for what could have been hours, looking at each other, holding each other, revelling in the peace, knowing they didn't need to look over their shoulders. Everything was whole again, they were a family, in love. Michael kissed Sara softly, lovingly, before taking her hand and leading her upstairs to bed. It had been a perfect day and he couldn't wait for a lifetime of them.

The next morning Michael woke up first, pulling Sara tighter against him. She stirred as he kissed her temple, reaching over to bury herself into him.

"Morning sweetheart" he whispered.

Before she had a chance to reply, Mike came running in and jumped on their bed. Michael's electric blue eyes lit up with happiness at the sight. He pulled his son down into a tight embrace laughing as Mike squirmed. Sara pulled them both into a hug laughing, settling Mike between the both of them.

"What time is cousin LJ getting here?" Mike asked excitedly.

"In a couple of hours darling" Sara replied, "we're going to Uncle Lincoln's for breakfast soon."

Michael hadn't seen LJ in around 7 years and was excited to see him as an adult, he'd been working as a Paralegal in Indiana and even found himself a lawyer girlfriend. Michael was anxious to hear all his stories and be a part of his life again. They arrived at Lincoln's an hour before LJ was due, greeted with the scent of blueberry pancakes. The kitchen was a mess with flour and milk split all over the counter and floor, Linc and Sheba both looking guilty as their clothes were covered the same.

"Looks like you two had fun" Sara commented laughing. They looked back sheepish, while Michael joined in laughing. The pancakes were piled up in the middle of the table with 5 plates set around them. They each took a seat and dug in, adding plenty of vanilla ice cream. Mike got ice cream all over his face, which Sara immediately wiped up, muttering he's a 'mucky pup'. As Sheba cleared up the plates, leaving the last couple of pancakes for LJ, they heard a car pull up in the drive.


	2. Chapter 2

Mike ran out the door, quickly followed by Linc, Michael and Sara, and he waved eagerly at his cousin while LJ parked the car. LJ opened the door and embraced his father. He turned towards Michael who had tears in his eyes.

"How've you been LJ?"

"It's so good to see you Uncle Michael" LJ hugged him, also tearing up, unable to believe his Uncle came back from the dead, "I've been good, great." Mike was tugging at LJ's jacket "hey buddy" LJ greeted.

"Did you bring any goodies?"

"Mike, manners" Sara reprimanded, but LJ just laughed.

"Of course I did bud, why don't you go inside and I'll bring them to you?"

Mike ran back inside waiting patiently on the sofa. Sara hugged LJ and excused herself after Mike, leaving the brothers outside with LJ.

"God Michael, it's been so long."

"I know, I'm sorry, you've grown up so much." Michael couldn't believe how much his nephew had changed from teenager to man. He'd had a haircut, no longer long and messy but instead, short and precise, not as short as his own though. They embraced once again, Linc going over and putting an arm over each of their shoulders.

"Come on son, everything's good now" Linc patted his shoulder and headed inside. LJ went to the boot of his car to get out Mike's present and he headed inside with Michael.

"Mike's a great kid y'know" LJ smiled. Michael smiled back, "he really is."

LJ had a box of presents for Mike, he brought him things every time he visited. He placed them in front of where Mike was sitting on the sofa.

"A drone, this is amazing, thank you cousin LJ." Mike dived into LJ's arms excitedly, then settled down back on the sofa eating the sweets and chocolate LJ also bought for him, while the adults moved to the kitchen, it was the first time Sheba and LJ met.

"Sheba, this is my son LJ." Linc introduced.

"Hi LJ, it's great to meet you at last, your Dad speaks so highly of you."

"Thanks, it's great to meet you too, are those pancakes for me?" LJ was eying up the pancakes eagerly and Sheba gave him the nod "your Dad made them especially."

He tucked into his pancakes talking about everything he'd been up to since his last visit, a weekend away to New York with his girlfriend and he'd recently been given a pay rise. They listened intently before LJ turned the attention back on his Dad and Michael.

"So you never really told me what happened Uncle Mike" he inquired tentatively. Checking Mike was out of earshot Linc and Michael told the story of what happened, how Lincoln had met Sheba, about Jacob being Poseidon - at which Sara felt everyone's eyes on her - and the journey back from Sona. He listened intently proud at what his family had achieved again, hoping now they could all live a normal life.

They all returned to the living room, sitting around talking, trivial things, explaining to Michael about new musicians and TV shows, an update on every baseball season since he'd left. Michael sat on the floor in front of Mike with his arm around Sara, happy, yet tired from remembering everything they'd been through. Sara noticed he could use some space so suggested they all took Mike out to play with his new drone, he smiled at her thankfully.

Leaving Michael in the house, the rest of them headed out for fresh air, watching Mike having fun flying. LJ helped him set it all up, and stood with him while he flew the drone all around the sky. He was good, and together Mike and LJ managed to land the drone on Lincoln's head. Everyone laughed, and Sheba kissed his cheek. Everything felt different to before, no one looking around over their shoulder.

Once the battery of the drone had died they headed back inside to a sleeping Michael on the sofa. Sara gently woke him up kissing his forehead and holding his hand.

"Do you want to head home?" She whispered

"It's okay, I know Mike wanted to spend time with LJ."

Linc overheard the conversation, "if you two want to go home and get some rest, Mike can stay here tonight."

Before Michael had a chance to reply Sara thanked him and headed over to Mike.

"Hey Mikey, do you want to stay here tonight with your Uncle Linc and LJ?" she asked. Mike nodded and grinned, excited to spend more time with his cousin "what about you and Daddy though?"

"Daddy's a little tired, he still needs some time to recover, do you understand?" Sara was so good with Mike and Mike was such a caring child.

"That's okay" he looked a little disappointed but understood, he walked over to Michael and gave him a hug "I love you Daddy, see you tomorrow."

"I love you too son"

Sara and Michael said their goodbyes and that they'd be over to pick Mike up first thing in the morning. They went home, the first night they'd had alone together in too many years.


End file.
